QUE HAS HECHO CONMIGO
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: A.U ONE-SHOT Secuela de "Ni un segundo dude" Ya han pasado dos años de aquella sentencia, y ya era la hora de que Inuyasha pagara su condena pero un día antes de todo esto recibiera la visita de la persona menos esperada ¿Quién será? ¿Qué le querrá decir?


HOLA! soy NARA vengo con el agrado de dejar este one-shot la hermosa secuela de "Ni un segundo dude" espero que esta y la otra historia les haya gustado...

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko Takaheshi yo solo los uso como mera diversión y no gano nada con esto sino la satisfacción que ustedes lean esta humilde historia...jeje

La historia comienza en

3...

2...

1... lean!

Que has hecho conmigo

En la fría y solitaria celda en la que fue confinada, Inuyasha se hallaba observando por la única ventana de aquel lugar sumidos en aquellos recuerdos de esos hermosos momento que tuvo con esa mujer, recordó momentos buenos con Sesshoumaru, por último de sus hijos, sus tres tesoro recordó los días en que nacieron, los primeros pasos, los primeros papá y mamá los primeros días de clases, en si todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos. El dolor de su pecho se hacía más doloroso e insoportable al también recordar de que ya no estaría más con ellos para cuando Kohaku necesitara de un consejo, para cuidar de Rin los futuros pretendiente o hacer travesuras con el pequeños Shippo, lo tenía mal pensar estas cosas le amargaba más el que ellos estarían solos sabían que estaban con su abuelos pero no era lo mismo que estar con sus padres, rogaba que fueran fuerte a partir de mañana y que no la guárdese rencor alguno. Siguió por unos minutos en silencio.

-son muy pocas las horas...que me alejan del final-(hablo en un tono bajo que solo él se escuchaba. antes de continuar por su cabeza apareció imágenes de Shippo, Rin y Kohaku jugando a la pelota alegres)-es muy triste saber que... ya no puedo arrepentir...de ni llorar...todo acabo...en el momento de locura-(aparecen imágenes de Aome feliz con una sonrisa dulce que era solo para él)-cuando mate a quien yo más quise...culpable yo soy...  
salió de la ventana caminando a la cama recostándose con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza  
-mañana a la mañana...cuando vea entrar el cura-(cerro sus ojos )-sabré que es mi sentencia... que la hora ya llego-(recordó el sabor a vino que en ese momento era dulce que hora en su paladar eren más agrio)-ayer tal vez fueron las copas...y el haber sido engañado...

FLASHBACK

JUEZ: muy bien, se sentencia al acusado a pena de muerte con prisión de dos años a partir de ahora por homicidio doble premeditado agravado por el vínculo. Sin más-(golpea con el matillo)-se cierra esta sesión.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Mi destino...el señor juez...con su martillo decidió...  
Inuyasha cerró sus ojos quedando dormido por varios minutos hasta ser interrumpido por el guardia de la celda que lo llama golpeando la reja.  
-vino un chico-(miro al guardia desde el lugar)-y dice quiere verte-(se fue).  
Inu se siente apenas el guardia salía, en esa entra Kohaku quedando cerca de la reja su rostro sombrío marcados por un camino de lágrimas silenciosas, el hombre abrió los ojos desorbitados, su hijo que amaba tanto estaba ahí, se sorprendió ver al muchacho así solo era la sombra de joven del que recordaba, se veía triste, perdido. Se sintió fatal verlo así la daba la impresión de que su muerte no era suficiente.

-Kohaku- murmuro.

-dime que piensas ahora-(hablo fríamente a la vez que cerraba ojos y puños de rabia)-mira...que has hecho conmigo...conmigo...papá-(grito de impotencia llorando)  
hubo un silencio en que en la cabeza de Inu rebotaban las palabras de su hijo. El silencio se rompió cuando el muchacho empezó a gritar.

-es mucho tiempo mañana...mereces hoy tu castigo...tu castigo-(recalco más fuerte la última palabras)-papá-(se tranquilizó)-yo le he pedido a Dios que cuide de mamá-(su rostro comenzaron a caer nuevas lagrimas) tú me quitaste lo que quería más-(...)-papá… yo no te puedo perdonar-(la grito con mucha rabia. se quedó quieto mirando al suelo ido)

Inuyasha que escucho el silencio apretando los puños de rabia e impotencia, su sufrimiento eran por su causa se sintió un monstruo se daba asco así mismo. Se levantó acercándose a las rejas para hacer aunque sea un intento de consolarlo, pero este vio la intención y se alejó.

-dime que piensas ahora...mira…que has hecho conmigo...conmigo...papá-(dijo frio)  
al terminar se marcha dejando solo a su padre derrotado hundiéndolo más en su abismo de tristeza.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Inuyasha se encontraba en un cuarto llenos de máquinas en una silla con varias agujas clavadas en su brazo derechos, enfrente de él había personas todas mirando como si fuese un programa de entretenimiento, le daba nauseas se divertían con su sufrimiento pero le daba igual total dejaría deber esos asquerosos seres. La máquina envió al líquido mortal, Inuyasha empezó a cerrar sus parpados antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad eterna, sus ojos captaron por ultimas vez a su hijo entre esa absurda multitud, Kohaku desolado otorgando lo único que el pedía.

-te perdono papá...-(movió sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno solo perceptible para él).  
Cerró finalmente sus ojos para jamás abrirlos. Lo único que se vio de su cuerpo inerte una lagrima solitario y una sonrisa llena de paz.

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus hermoso rewiens...cuídense

Nara Taisho de Son


End file.
